Gallagher
's world their own]] , MC Butz, Master T and Gallagher when they were young on Gallagher's desk]] Gallagher is Mabel's assistant, the one who's in charge of security for Project Jey El as well as controlling security on Bright Island and the main antagonist of the anime. Appearance Gallagher is always seen in a bluish suit, black tie and black shoes. He has short black hair and gray downward eyes with chin beard. He has visible eye bags and the skin area around his eyes are also seems to be darker than his normal skin. Personality He serve as Mabel's assistant on one side and plan to make Jey El's world his own on the other side. Although he seems to be very responsible in his work as Mabel trusted him in investigating several cases, he was plotting to use Crowd High to ruin Jey's image and turn the world against him. History Jey only managed to survive thanks to Gallagher. Jey were ambushed years ago by a person walking towards him in a rabid crowd. Having seen the asolute despair in the person's eyes Gallagher belives that the reason Jey won't wake up is because he closed his heart off when he gazed into those eyes; and that is excactly why he decided to shoulder the world, where mere lip service just won't cut it. Appearance in the anime He suprisingly appeared in episode 24 and attended as one of Dance Road judges. When Haneru improvise his movement between steps in the dancing game at Dance Road round 3 attack 3, he decided that it was allowed and said that more than anything, the dancers's smile are fantastic. Later when Dance Road ended, he came to Lui and Moe as they were in agony of losing and implied that they had great talents and that it could be used in another more effective way. He said that he was sent by Mabel to came and see the dancers but it could also be from the start that he was just looking for promising trensetter of Crowd High. In episode 46 as Mabel said rejecting Dance Road is the same as rejecting Jey, he answered that he worship Jey more than anyone else, he just got sick of Mabel's methods. He sees Mabel's work as only lip service and the Dance Road was built just to satisfied her ego while in reality wars hasn't been eradicated and the kids in poverty are still suffering. In his own opinion, Jey's ideas are always so beautiful but just prattling about ideals won't help change the world. He has always looking for a way to realize Jey's actual ideals and at the end of his research, he found Crowd High. Crowd High's influence is reaching every nook and cranny of the world and is generating absurb amount of money, Gallagher himself belive that it is the ultimate tool in the world to make everyone happy In episode 49, he confirmed that the audience of Dance Road were infact just people who backs him up in making Crowd High even more and more popular as well as his shady plans in order to uses Crowd High against the world Jey created. He belives that Jey failure have proven that dreams can not conquer reality. He even snaped at Nelson and called him hypocrisy when he was trying to call out to the dancers. As Mabel reveals: Jey only managed to survive thanks to Gallagher protecting him, back then, he was severely injured as well and ever since then, he's convinced that Jey didn't wake up because just like him, Jey closed off his heart. In episode 50, shocked to see Jey's awaken due to the spirits of the dancing; Gallagher still yet admit defeat but continued to carry out his plan as he challenged Tribe Cool Crew for another battle. During the battle between Dance Roid and Tribe Cool Crew, Jey stood up in respond to the team's dancing spirit and joined their dance, encouraged Blossom Bullets and LuiMoe to get on the stage and toghether defeating Dance Roid, turning it back to its normal appearance. The warmth of Jey's soul as well as the team's brings a smile to Gallagher's face; later, he told Nelson that he will be responsible for cleaning up after the mess Crowd High has created. That night, he went to see Jey and told him that he will give Jey all the information he was having, beliving that it will be helpful to Jey in his days and finally said his good bye as he has no other bussiness to remain on the island. He tried to hide his tears as Jey told him that he was looking forward to sharing the stage wih him again one day. Relationships Mabel He works for Ms. Mabel to investigate cases like Jey's assasination and look up on the trend leader of Crowd High. He mostly uses his job as a cover. Master T He worked with Master T to stop Jey's assasination as well as judges for Dance Road. MC Butz He worked with MC Butz to stop Jey's assasination as well as judges for Dance Road. Hugh Witt His collague as they're Jey El's assistant. Lui He met up with Lui after he lost Dance Road round 3 to take advance of his agony as well as his deside to become rich and famous to make him take up Crowd High, later making it popular worldwide. He still in touch with Lui directing him missions to make Crowd High even more and more powerful and popular. Moe He met up with Moe after she lost Dance Road round 3 to take advance of her agony as well as her deside to become rich and famous to make her take up Crowd High, later making it popular worldwide. He still in touch with Moe directing her missions to make Crowd High even more and more powerful and popular. Trivia Although he's secretly against Mabel's ideas, he wasn't responsible for the assasination in episode 16. Quotes "More than anything, the smiles on their faces are fantastic"- to Master T and MC Butz at Dance Road round 3 episode 24 "Have you ever seen it? Someone walking toward you from within a rabid crowd, their heart consumed by the depth of absolute despair? The chaos and the deep, deep darkness in their eyes?"- to everyone at Dance Road, episode 49 "I didn't run. I have been fighting my own war."- to himself episode 49 Category:Characters